That's mistletoe, Carter
by LAIsobel
Summary: Little Christmas story about overcoming fears and reaching out for what we really want and love. Jack and Sam discover Christmas Magic, hope and love. Story set between seasons 8 and 9. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

_**Timeline** – After season 8 (maybe it doesn't really correspond with the beginning of season 9 but please, forgive me)_

_**Spoilers** – Up to the end of season 8_

_**A/N - **sorry if I am wrong about the names and possible ages of Mark's family. If you have correct information, don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you. :o)_

_**Beta** - none - all mistakes are mine - and I'm sorry about them! I promise - I will get back to correcting them later. Again - don't hesitate to let me know if you find some.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S MISTLETOE, CARTER<strong> by** Isobel**

Sam Carter was sitting in the garden of her brother's house. She was already living in Nevada but she would have to be alone on Christmas and her brother had invited her over and because Daniel was spending his holidays with Cassie in Europe, Teal'c on Dakara and … General O'Neill in DC, she said yes. And so here she was, enjoying the sun, the warmth, listening to her niece's voice, drinking cold hibiscus tea…

Actually, she really was happy here. She had more than two weeks off. So she flew to San Diego on 20th December already and she was about to stay till the New Year. She knew that she would probably leave early but she was planning on staying till Christmas for sure.

Lisa was a teenager, already giggling and smiling, talking about boys in her class and about the cute dress she had seen the other day. It was really sweet and Sam loved it. It was like when Cassie was small, during her first year on Earth. She could feel herself smiling most of the time. But she had to admit that her niece was indeed very smart. From what she could see so far, this girl had something in her. Megan had implied something about Lisa trying to graduate early and being exceptional. Sam had every intention on getting to know more about that - later. Now the main topic of their conversations were clothes, guys and some more or less wide-known gossips.

Megan, Sam's sister-in-law was sitting across the table, grinning at Sam, encouraging her. It was nice having her over, they were really having fun. Sam got closer to Megan during the last few months. They used to be close but well, after the funeral they got closer. They started with exchanging e-mails, phone-calls, it felt really good. Sam had always known that Megan was nice but now, after getting to know her better, she could see how amazing she was.

Two days passed them by and the kids were really happy that Sam was there with them. At first Sam didn't want to come over. She was still mourning her father and dealing with some other things and issues. And she actually was hoping she would get the chance to spend her holidays with somebody else, somewhere else. But then, while she was about to reject her brother yet again, her CO appeared. So she ended the call.

_"Carter!"_

_"Hey, Sir…"_

_"What are you doing here, huh? Aren't you supposed to be … somewhere else? " He asked nonchalantly. He knew exactly where she was supposed to be._

_"Yes, Sir. I was just finishing few things here and I'm almost gone." She smiled._

_"Okay… but you know you don't have to worry, right? These people almost worship this place… I think your lab's gonna stay the way it is now." He said, grinning at her. And she could only smile back at him._

_"Who was that on the phone, huh?"_

_"My brother."_

_"Oh. Something's wrong?"_

_"No, no… he just wants me to come over for Christmas."_

_"Okay… and the problem is?" He asked, pretty much clueless._

_"I don't know if I …"_

_"You're not working on Christmas, Carter. You're supposed to have time off, lots of time off. So just go and spend the Christmas with your family."_

_"But…" She tried to protest._

_"No buts, Carter. Go and enjoy it!" He told her. She was about to object, she was about to say something but he got called by the intercom. So it was all spoiled, yet again.  
><em>

_"I really hate this thing… But I'm gonna miss it in DC…" He said. But Sam was lost in her thoughts, looking sad and not really herself anymore. She just smiled at him but he could see that the smile hadn't reached her eyes._

_"Carter?"_

_She just nodded at him. And he, confused, walked away._

She wanted to spend the holidays with him. But obviously he had other plans. So she called her brother back and agreed, finally, to join him and his family for Christmas. It was definitely better than being alone, right? And now, sitting in San Diego, she didn't regret it. It was nice being with Mark and his family. Her family actually too.

Sam was glad that Mark hadn't brought up anything through the whole time of her stay. He had lots of topics he had to be interested in but he didn't ask. He could be asking about their father, about the people that had been with her at the funeral, about Pete, about the engagement…

During the last few months, she actually managed to put the pieces of her life together. Everything fell into the right places. At least she thought so. She thought … but obviously something had to be wrong because she was here and not in DC.

In the evening on the 22nd she was sitting with Lisa in the living room, talking, joking, laughing. And she knew she was getting lost in her thoughts every now and then. She just couldn't help it. Her heart was squirming… she just wanted to be in DC. Wasn't it pathetic?

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Her sister-in-law asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"You're thinking too much, you know?"

"I've been told so before," she answered her, chuckling suddenly with all the memories. How many times had Jack told her? How many, huh? And his _I can hear you thinking, Carter_.

"So… what are you thinking about?"

"This Christmas actually…"

"What about it? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just thought I would be somewhere else, you know? Not that I wouldn't be happy here, I am, but…"

"Where did you think you would be?" Megan asked, smiling at her. And Sam had to decide… was this the time for her to tell her family? Maybe… but on the other hand. No, she was sure.

"One option was DC and the other one was Minnesota."

"Wow… you know somebody there?"

"Yes, yes I do." Truth-time.

"Somebody new?" Megan was interested. But she also looked concerned.

"No, not really… it's…"

"Let me guess… one of those men from the funeral, right?" She walked over to Sam and sat down next to her. It felt actually good to have her sister-in-law close.

"Yes, one of them. I used to work with him."

"So one of the guys from your old team?"

"Megan, how much do you know about my old team?"

"Not much… just that you were part of a team, sometimes at the front line and sometimes on the base, it was the deep space radar telemetry or something, right?"

"Yeah, that covers it. Yeah…" Well that was one of the official versions so she could – and would have to live with that.

"So this man in DC is… who?"

"The only puzzle I haven't been able to solve in my life." Sam said, bitterly but with a smile. Daniel would probably laugh at her description of Jack O'Neill.

"Now that sounds interesting…" Megan pushed the issue a bit. She looked at Sam and although she couldn't have known, she looked just like Janet with her 'spill it missy' look. So Sam decided to be really honest – not just with Megan but also with herself.

"Somebody I love… I have loved for many years." And then it came. The silence. Luckily Megan knew her sister-in-law rather well by now.

"Somebody you couldn't have because of the military so you tried to settle down with the second best?" She asked her softly, not accusing and not trying to judge.

"Megan…" Now that was worrying.

"I'm a psychologist, remember? Besides I've had too much eggnog, soo… I say what's on my mind…" And they both chuckled. Sam felt grateful. Her sister-in-law summarized everything so easily. It all felt so right, to be talking about it, it was so nice that somebody knew.

"So, can I ask you a question or … am I over the line?"

"I've had too much eggnog as well, so, ask me." Sam offered with a huge smile, drunk only a tiny little bit. The amount of eggnog she'd had wouldn't knock down even Daniel.

"Why are you here and not in DC?"

"Meg…"

"As I understood, situation has changed, right? You said you thought you would be in DC… so… why aren't you?"

"He told me to go, to spend my holidays here…"

"And?"

"And nothing…"

"Sam…" Meg told her in her mother-ish tone, she was scolding her and yet being supportive. Sam looked around the house, it was a beautiful house, all the decorations and pictures and the tree and everything, it was screaming Christmas all over the place and she loved it.

And yet… she really wanted to go to DC. After her father died things started to change. And she really thought that the relationship with Jack would change too… she believed in it. And they really haven't talked about this – spending Christmas together. And Jack probably wanted her to be with Mark because he knew how much she had missed them… right?

"Actually…"

"I'll help you pack." Megan said suddenly, grinning like crazy.

"What!"

"Come on, you want to go there, don't you?"

"I… Megan… I…"

"Christmas magic, you ever heard of that? I know it's a bit crazy but… it's Christmas!"

"Okay." Sam said suddenly.

"Okay?"

"Okay…" she said, grinning.

She reached for her phone and dialed one of the well-known numbers. She needed a plane ticket and she needed it fast. And she was lucky, she got one – she would be flying in the morning. It wasn't easy to get the ticket to DC but well, she had her ways and when she really wanted something, nothing could really stop her. And now she was a woman on mission. Unstoppable.

She knew she couldn't think. The moment she'd start thinking about it, she'd freak out and stop. No. She had to do this. She needed to do this.

When the rest of the family got home, they were surprised to see Sam packing. Especially Lisa was very disappointed. Sam tried to explain to her, to all of them, that there was somebody she cared about, and that this man would be alone on Christmas and that she didn't want him to be alone… and they understood. They were not that happy but they understood. Although Sam was sure that she would have to make this up to them – big time.

Mark was a bit angry but he didn't say anything. They packed Sam's stuff, and settled down in the living room to watch a movie. When the kids went to bed, Megan told Mark to go and to talk to Sam. And that he did.

"Sis?"

"Mark…"

"You sure about this?"

"No…" she answered, smiling, tears in her eyes.

"Sam…" He was worried about her.

"Mark, it's Christmas… please…"

"I have few conditions."

"Conditions?"

"This is the first Christmas you can spend here and you are leaving to DC to see a guy that hasn't even invited you to stay with him and … so yeah, I have few conditions."

"Okay, name it…"

"First – you're gonna call us when you're there, okay?"

"Absolutely."

"And… if it doesn't work out, you're gonna tell me and you're gonna fly back here, all right?"

At that she could only nod. She didn't know what happened but her brother was … her brother. Caring and trying to protect her. She couldn't believe it but maybe… this was part of the Christmas magic too? Silently, she thanked Selmak again. She didn't get to know only her father thanks to the Tok'Ra but also her brother and his family. She would never stop being grateful.

"And… if it works out and I actually think I hope it does…" And obviously he was surprised by admitting so - yet out loud.

"Yes?"

"You're gonna come for the New Year's Eve with him. No arguing."

"Mark I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"He's military and…"

"I'd be surprised otherwise. Sam, just tell me… do you really love him that much?"

"I do, Mark. I really do." And she was crying while admitting so. Her brother smiled and hugged her. Neither noticed his wife watching them, smiling, moved and happy. This was Christmas magic. Better than a fairy-tale, better than a movie.

So in the morning they had breakfast together and Mark drove her to the airport. Sam found a small package in her coat. When she opened it, she could just smile. She closed it and put it back. All she could do was wait and see… she was smiling all the time, worried but somehow feeling really good.

"Are you going home?" Asked her the lady sitting next to her.

"Yes, I actually am." She answered – honestly. It felt like she was going home! With a tiny little twig of mistletoe from her niece hidden in her pocket – just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

In Washington DC in the meantime Jack was all alone at home. Well, it wasn't home - not yet, but he was working on it. Of course he didn't want to worry anybody, he wanted them to spend the Christmas as best as they could so of course he ended up alone. He knew he would have to be here, he couldn't go to Minnesota so he had to stay in DC. He had vacation actually but he couldn't decide if that was wrong or right.

He would start in his new position soon, just right after New Year. George had already given him everything and now it would all be up to him. Besides Hank Landry was already aware of everything around SGC. They agreed on transferring everything rather smoothly. So he was slowly meeting everyone, trying to get to know his ways around the base and everything. Jack was helping him as much as he could but they both knew it would actually take months. However, Jack was sure that Hank would make it. He knew him well.

This holidays were so strange… he used to be so okay without Christmas after losing Charlie but now... damn, he really was a different man, now, wasn't he? He got old and soft...

When Cassie told him about her Christmas plans, he was happy for her and yet he felt sad. Through the time he discovered how much he actually cared for her. She wasn't just the girl Fraiser had taken in all those years ago. She was like his daughter. And he missed her. But she was going to Europe with Daniel. And he was sure they would have fun and that it would be great. They both deserved it. It took them a long time to accept Janet being gone so… he really wished they would have beautiful holidays there.

Teal'c was a different story of course. But he was needed on Dakara and as far as Jack knew, his family would be there to help him and to be with him in the rather difficult time. Freedom could start many ways… it was the hard one for the… jaffa.

And then there was Carter of course. Sam…

He couldn't really think about her. It hurt. He sat down onto his couch and looked around. He had to decorate his house a bit because Cassie had insisted on video-call and she wanted him to take his laptop with the web-cam – he had to show her the house and that he was actually having nice Christmas. So he cleaned few rooms, got rid of most of the boxes and in the living room he actually had the Christmas decorations. Even a little holographic tree – he got that one from Carter last year. It was one of her projects that hadn't been classified.

Oh Sam… he really missed her. He didn't even know where he stood with her. Actually… he thought he knew but then he did the stupidest thing ever and told her to go and to spend Christmas with her brother and his family.

He knew she missed them, he wanted her to have nice time and besides… this was the first Christmas after losing Jacob and he thought that it would be good for all the Carters to be together. Now, alone on the 23rd December, he felt so lonely that it actually hurt. Made it was a mistake.

What happened to him, huh?

He knew – he had fallen in love. And in the last few months he actually thought that they were getting somewhere, slowly, step by step, still waiting for the transfer but – it was almost like dating. They were sharing meals and exchanging mails and phone-calls and they were getting to know each other outside work – as Jack and Sam, not as officers and co-workers.

So why hadn't he asked her to be with him, huh? Because she would have said yes. And that was the reason why hadn't even called her or anything. Damn.

When he thought about it, she looked disappointed and confused when he had told her to spend the holidays with her bother. Maybe she wanted him to ask her to be with him… maybe she wanted to ask him but he never gave her the chance.

It was morning so it was definitely too early for a beer or something stronger but it was okay to have a hot cocoa with some marshmallows and some cookies. Oh yeah… nobody had to know about that, right? He just loved to do so… the living room was nicely warm, it was snowing a bit outside and despite the heart-ache he felt comfortable. And the heartache? He was used to it by now. Missing Carter had become part of his days years ago. This Christmas, however, it was worse. He really didn't like missing Carter.

He was very surprised when there was a knock on his door. He didn't know who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone. So he walked there and opened the door.

When Sam saw him at the opened door, she smiled – and got nervous. She was actually there! And she knocked! And he opened the door! Now she was doomed...

"Carter…" Was all he could say. He would swear his heart had just jumped out of his mouth and went for a run… she was really there...

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

And that was where their conversation ended. Just looking at each other, they stood there. Eventually Sam started to really shiver. She wasn't dressed appropriately for that weather.

"Geeez Carter, trying to catch a Christmas pneumonia or what? Come inside!"

"Yesss, Sssir…" She answered and followed him inside.

He showed her to the living room, took her coat and put a blanket around her shoulders. He was rubbing her arms to warm her up a bit. It also felt really good to have this as an excuse to have her in his arms again. Maybe it was pathetic but who cared?

"Thank you."

"You'll be warm soon…"

"Yeah…"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? And dressed like this!"

"I'm sorry…. I…" She started to apologize. She took a few steps away.

"Geeez, I'm just surprised, that's all… aren't you supposed to be in San Diego?" He asked her, softly, trying to let her know that he was more than okay with having her there - that he was just really surprised, that was all. He also followed her so now they were standing almost toe to toe. His hands were itching to touch her again.

"I was. But I … I wanted to spend my Christmas with you. So… here I am I guess." She managed to say, getting more and more nervous.

"Just like this? You just wanted to…?"

"Yes…" And one part of her was ready to apologize to her Commanding Officer. But then it clicked. And she just put her hands onto his chest and looked into his eyes. He almost automatically smiled at her.

"I don't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"Sam…"

"No, no, shut up and listen to me…"

And he was so surprised that he actually did so. He also noticed that finally the annoying Sir was gone. Wow!

"I don't want you to be alone on Christmas because I want to be with you on Christmas. We've been dancing around this for so long and the last months I thought… and this is the first time we can really be together on Christmas and we can cuddle on the couch and drink eggnog and be lazy in the morning and have breakfast in bed and we can … "

"Carter, slow down…" He told her, chuckling. Who would have guessed huh? Nervous Carter was talking really a lot and fast. And it was obviously worse when it was about something personal.

"I'm sorry… Well, my point is that I am here and I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay. Here. With you." There, she said it.

And she got so nervous that she took few steps back and ended up sitting on the couch. Before anything, she took a sip of the rest of his hot cocoa – which amused him.

Jack came to her and sat down onto his little conference table in front of her. Reaching out, he took her hands into his. He needed the contact.

"I didn't ask you to come because I thought it would be best for you to spend this Christmas with your family." And she could see that he had meant it.

"You're my family… Jack." And hearing his name falling from her lips, his heart took a giant leap.

"Sam…"

"I love you." She said and his eyes went wide in shock. During all those years they had never ever said that out loud. Not even once. But now she did it… and he got up.

"Jack?" She got a bit scared. She didn't think it would go that way… he was leaving!

"Just wait a second, I need to find something." He said while going through the living room, looking everywhere for something.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now…"

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you right now really badly…" And in his head it really made sense that he wanted that but he was walking around his living room like a lunatic.

"So do it…" She was getting impatient. What was going on?

"Not without… this!" He exclaimed happily and walked back to her. He sat down next to her on the couch and held one of his hands above them.

"Jack?"

"That's mistletoe, Carter. You've never seen it?" He teased.

"Of course… but… how come you have mistletoe?"

"It was a part of Cassie's Christmas box."

"What?" She really wasn't following him today.

"I'll explain later… " He promised.

"Okay…" She said, smiling at him.

In a few seconds, she leaned closer as did he. And in a minute they kissed for the first time, under the mistletoe. And before they knew what was going on, Jack put down the mistletoe and tugged Carter closer to him. So when they found themselves lying on the couch, having troubles breathing, big smiles on their faces, it felt like heaven. No, it felt like Christmas. Real Christmas. And she wasn't cold anymore.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He answered, still playing with her hair.

"Do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Ehm… maybe… why?"

"My brother invited both of us to spend it with them…"

"Oh… do you think he would mind a little change in plans?"

"Jack?" She was getting suspicious.

"I was invited for the Presidential party and the dinner… The First Lady was pretty sad that I would be coming alone but it looks like I might have the hottest date in the whole White House…"

"You serious?" Was he? About all of it? And he thought she was hot?

"But I can call and tell them something came up and I'm sure they'll understand…"

"You're impossible…" She told him, laughing. Oh, he was.

But she actually thought about it. She had to make it up to Mark and his family… and the first part of the Presidential party was for families of his co-workers and politicians. It could be tricky but well… The First Lady really liked her so… her mind was already working on all the possibilities… but then she got disturbed. By a kiss. Deep and sensual kiss. Oh wow…

"You're thinking too much…" Jack told her and she could only laugh. Yeah, she knew she was…

"Can I borrow something to wear?"

"You have a suitcase with you…"

"I was packing for San Diego…" And she realized that she could have come without the suitcase at all - aside from underwear and toothbrush the stuff was useless... she couldn't believe it. Obviously she could be crazy sometimes.

"True…" He grinned at her, kissed the tip of her nose and walked away. In twenty minutes he was still gone so she stood up, still holding the blanket around her and went to search for him. She found him in his bedroom, standing there, looking at this bed with some warm clothes in his hands.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sam… does this mean I'm gonna wake up with you in my arms on Christmas morning?" He asked her suddenly. And she noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. She walked to him and hugged him – which covered them both with the blanket. And she loved the feeling - she could just come and hug him, she could kiss him, no restrictions, no regulations, no fear, no worries. She just could. And what more - he could hug her back.

"I know it's a bit awkward asking this but… I'm just making sure."

"If you want me…"

"Oh yeah..."

"And not just on Christmas morning.." She tried to suggest. It earned her a kiss.

"You know what this is?" He asked her while holding her and looking at her with affection and love in his eyes.

"What?"

"My biggest wish coming true…"

"You wished…"

"It's a cliché but all I want for the Christmas is you." He actually partially sang to her. And it made her laugh.

And if she believed in angels she'd say there had to be one, watching over them because they actually made it through everything and they got together, like really together, the day before Christmas so… yeah, she was about to believe in magic, after all. Maybe she'd wait till the morning to know it's true but still. When she was lying on the couch in the evening in Jack's arms, she looked at him and noticed something… he was looking at her instead of on the TV.

"By the way, Carter… I love you too."

She could just grin at him. After all those years, finally... she felt like crying and dancing and jumping and screaming and ... she was overwhelmed but happy, very happy. And obviously, so was he.

"And because it's past midnight, Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Personal note<strong> – from Wednesday 21/12 to Friday 23/12 we have State Mourning – because of the passing of Vaclav Havel. State funeral with all the possible state and military honors will be held in the Cathedral at Prague's Castle on Friday at noon of our time. I still can't believe how many world politicians will be there… it's amazing. You can find lots of information about it everywhere online. So - you're welcome to join all of us with a minute of silent remembering on Friday noon.


End file.
